leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elise/Trivia
General ** She was the first champion to have a monologue during her login screen, the others being (in that order) , , and . *** She is one of few to have... ***# Access to both her and a basic ability at Level 1 (the others being , , and ) ***# A total 19 ranks on their whole abilities at Level 18 (the others being , , and ) ***# Her transformation available before Level 6 (the others being and ) ***# More than four abilities (the others being , , , , , and ) ***# Be both and (the others being , and ) ***# Have her title as the name of one of her abilities (the other being / ) * Elise's dance is the Can-can. ** A side-by-side comparison of both her forms can be seen here. *** She shares this dance with and . * Elise's might be referencing from . * Elise is short for Elis/zabet(h), Latinized form of Greek Ἐλισάβετ, ** from Hebrew ’Elišeḇa‘ אֱלִישֶׁבַע "My God is the Oath" consisting of *** theonym (shared with ) & *** šeḇaʕ < Proto-Semitic *šabʕ " "The Semitic languages. Ed. Weninger, p. 167''Encyclopaedia of Religion and Ethics: Mundas-Phrygians''. Ed. Hastings & Shelbie, p. 436 (compare doublet *šḇuʕ-at > Hebrew šəḇuʕâh שְׁבוּעָה). * Elise was the base for Twisted Treeline's update, at whose center now resides. * Elise is the final incarnation of , a canceled champion brought back by playerbase request. Development * Elise is voiced by , who also voices , , , and . ** Elise's Japanese voice actor is .Almost all Japanese League of Legends voice actors * During development, she was called Spider Queen.Ask Riot Lore * , , , , and will trigger dedicated lines about themselves when capturing the Twisted Treeline altars. ** They can be found here. Quotes * Elise and share the quote which references by . * }} resembles |Evelynn}} and |Fiddlesticks}}. Skins ; * She is heavily based on (when she taps her fingers in-game her hand resembles their crawling) which in turn references the archetype. * She resembles from . ** resembles from . ** resembles from . ; * She is based on * She might be referencing the from . ; * She was unlocked by players who achieved Gold+ in Season 3 (2013). * The scene depicted has her stealing the crown from a person of royalty. ; * She might have been based on various female , whose abdomens sometimes have face-like color patterns. * The scene depicted has her resting with several captives. * She references from . ** When she strings and plays an instrument resembling a . * The mask she is wearing references the ones used in Japanese theater. ; * She was released in celebration of SKT T1 winning the Season 5 (2015) World Championship along with: ** ** ** ** ** * She represents Bengi and is the second World Championship victory skin for him. ** It was preceded by . *** It was succeeded by . ; * She is the villain of the Super Galaxy universe. ** Her spiderlings can be seen attacked in and recall. Relations * Elise is a member of the Black Rose that resides in Noxus for the most part. ** tasks her with bearing magical artifacts for her from Shadow Isles and gives her acolytes to offer to Vilemaw. ** She worships Vilemaw and its poison provides her with eternal youth in exchange for the acolytes as preys. *** Yet she has no interactions with him in the Twisted Treeline. ** She has multiple spiderlings living with her in the ruin of House Zaavan's halls. Category:Champion trivia Category:Elise